Spartans Generation 2
by Caelash
Summary: Story of the second generation Spartans, Second chapter up
1. Summary

This is a story based on halo by Bungie and Microsoft.

I do not own the rights to halo.

The story is about the second generation Spartans and how they came to become such a good team

The story is written by my friend Chris who is the character Aegina and I am the character Omega our other friends are the other characters Cortez is our friend Adrian and Herakles is our friend Andy.

Hope you all like the story.


	2. Prologue Part 1

The helmet clicked into place over her head. She wiggled her fingers and looked up. The HUD flashed to life and 20 green dots appeared on her Radar. "Spartan 299, prepped for combat sir." Her voice rang over the com link. "Acknowledged Aegina, Touch down in 5." She checked her battle rifle. The scope was a little out so she adjusted it and then loaded the gun with a fresh magazine. "Touch down in 1. All hands prepare for hot LZ" She climbed to her feet. The pelican dropship began descending. She grabbed a handle on the side and peered out below her. There were hundreds of them...all in different colours. Damn Covenant were like cockroaches. She looked over her shoulder and opened a com link. "Blue team, when we hit the dirt find cover straight away. Looks like we're going to have a rough time." Four blinks appeared in her HUD as blue team acknowledged her orders. The Pelican was 2 feet above ground as four sets of Mjolnir armor hit the dirt. Plasma fire splashed towards their direction as the Spartans scattered to find cover.

"Red team. Fall back. Blue team are on route. We rendezvous in 5." 3 winks flashed in Jason's HUD and Red team began to fall back to the LZ, covering their retreat. Jason clicked a new magazine into his rifle and sprayed an elite full of rounds. It smashed through his armor and he fell to the floor. A grunt threw a grenade narrowly missing him. Jason threw himself backwards. The plasma burst missed but his shield gauge started to flash red. He ducked behind a rock and waited for it to re-charge. He popped up and dealed the red grunt vengeance and then slammed a new magazine into his rifle. "That'll teach the cocky bastard!" he muttered to himself. When there we're no more covenant in the immediate vicinity he began to sprint towards the LZ. His team we're already ahead of him. "Aegina to Herakles, Over." Jason heard over the com channel. "This is Herakles, whats your stat Aegina?" He replied. "Not good. The covies have us pinned down over here. Are you on route? Over." Aegina responded. "Omega to Aegina and Herakles. Over" Came a third voice over UNSC e-band. "Aegina here. Whats going on over there Omega?" Aegina inquired. "We're on our way. Drop ship will reach LZ in 3 min aprox. Hold on tight till we get there." "Roger that." Aegina replied and cut communication. "Three min..." She muttered to herself. That was almost an eternity in this situation.

"Ok green team. Listen up." Yuri's voice was tainted with a Russian accent as he addressed his team. "We're about to drop into hell. Check your weapons, we'll be hitting a hot LZ in aprox 2 min." He flexed his fingers and rolled his head around his shoulders. He clicked his sniper rifle and checked the scope. "Echo 561...Don't drop us off straight away. Take a few low speed passes so we can take out some Covenant before we hit the dirt." "Aye aye sir!" Echo 561 replied. Though she didn't sound too happy. The Pelican began descending. As ordered Echo 561 made a few low speed passes and Green team were able to pick off a few covenant but weren't all that successful. "Echo 561..." Yuri spoke down the com channel. "Yes sir?" She replied. "Can you hold us over coordinate's eight-six-four, four-four-five? Let's see if we can't free up some space for Blue team..." With that the Pelican learched forwards and span around. Yuri took aim and when the pelican stopped 4 cracks rung out. Four Covenant elites we're ripped apart in almost rapid succession. Waves of plasma flew towards the Pelican and made scorch marks in the hull. Yuri was struck in the chest and fell backwards. His shield gauge was flashing red. He laid there for a few moments. "Echo 561 to Omega. Over." Came a voice over the com channel. "You're going to have to hit dirt now. I can't keep her here. We'll all get shot to pieces." She finished. "Acknowledged." Yuri replied. "Green team, move out."

Cortez rolled his shoulders. His new armor felt good. It was like a second skin. "Echo 561 to Nike. Over." A voice echoed over the com line to Cortez. "This is Nike. How's life 561?" He replied laughing on the inside. "Just peachy...Now get your guys ready for pick up. And don't slack! I need immediate dust off!" She said sounding mildly amused. "Roger that babes." He responded and turned to Black team "All right ladies! Get set for immediate dust off! On the double! Time to kick some Covie ass!"."Yes Sir!" They replied in unison. Echo 561 landed just outside of the drop point. Black team climbed onto the drop ship. "This is your pilot speaking. Incase of emergency the exits are here, here and here...that means jump outa the back boys!" She laughed and heard the Spartans in the back chuckle. "Let's go or they'll be nothing left to shoot!" Cortez said over the com link. Echo 561 lifted off and headed towards the battle. "Fasten your seatbelts ladies" Cortez added. "Looks like this might be a rough ride." He finished. "Looks like this will be a long day..." Echo 561 muttered to herself as she sighed.

The worthog engine rumbled as its huge tires trod into the ground. Spartan 132 spun the worthog to the left. It skidded and tipped to the side slightly. "Whoa, watch out Chief" one of the marines in the back yelled. "Sorry" he replied and revved the engine a little. They shot forwards. "Oddysey...?" Chief turned to the Spartan in the gunner seat to the side of him. "Yes sir?" He replied. "Make sure your ready. We need to get these marines onto the drop ship ASAP and what ever happens, DON'T let the Covenant get hold of the AI!" He said over the com link. "Yes sir!" Luthar replied. Spartan 200 gripped his battle rifle tightly. This was going to be a real test.


	3. Prologue Part 2

Plasma fire spewed across the ground creating burn marks in the dirt. Willow took cover behind a rock. She checked her Battle rifle. She was getting low on ammunition. "Blue team. Listen up. We're going to have to make some room. Red team will be here in moments and Green team have landed about 1/2 a click down stream, they'll be heading for a vantage point. So it's up to us to secure the area for Chief. He should be here soon with a shit load of marines. We can't have a hot LZ when we have to protect them!" It was true. While the marines were trained for combat, they we very weak and more of a liability than a help in sustained fire. "So, Icarus, Take the left flank. Aphrodite, you take right. I've got center covered. Conserve ammunition! We need every last ounce of it...Go go go!" She cut transmition and Sprung out from her cover. Her fingers clasped around a grenade. Se flicked the pin out with her thumb and threw it into a crowd of Elites. Upon detonation, purple blood splattered all over the place. A squad of grunts paused and Willow used this momentary lapse in her enemies' concentration to her advantage. She fired short bursts of fire into them. They fell to the floor in a pool of cyan blood. She pressed on and leaped over a small rock and darted up to the next point of cover.

Jason sprinted as fast as he could. He could hear sustained fire coming from ahead. He was nearing the LZ. He saw a group of elites standing in a formation firing on something. Probably one of his fellow Spartans he thought to himself. Well this was the last time they would ever do that. He lifted his battle rifle but just as he was about to open fire a grenade detonated in the middle of them, spraying blood in all directions. He saw a nearby squad of grunts gasp and scream as they watched the elites get blown to shreds. Then suddenly, like a maiden of death, a green flash appeared on his HUD. He saw Willow leap out from behind a rock and gun the grunts down. There were still hostiles on the Radar but they we're fading rapidly. It seemed like Blue team had just decided to clean house.

Yuri slung his rifle over his shoulder. He was going to need to get a good vantage point if he was going to cause some mayhem among the Covenant forces. "Omega to Aegina. Over" he spoke down the COM link. When the COM link opened again for her reply Yuri heard Covenant plasma weapons splashing around and then the rhythmic sound of Aegina's battle rifle. "This is Aegina, Omega. Whats up? Over." Yuri checked his surroundings. "I'm trying to get a good vantage point. I'm about 1/2 a click upstream heading up the side of a cliff. Expect heavy Covenant opposition. I could really use some support over here!" He responded. "Roger that Omega. I'll send Red Squad when they get back to the LZ." Willow replied. "Roger that. Over and out." Yuri cut the transmition. "Well better sit tight and wait for Red Team, Lili." He glanced to the other member of his team. Her head turned upwards to the sky. "Understood." She said almost lazily. She had always been a dreamer but this 'distanced' perspective made her an excellent sniper.


End file.
